Artifact
An artifact is a magic item of exceptional power that cannot be reproduced using normal magical means. Artifacts created through spiritual means are sometimes called relics. This diverse category includes the works of the great civilizations of old, such as Netheril, as well as the many magical creations of deities. Lesser artifacts *Arbane's Sword of Agility Examples * Heart of Kazgaroth * Finder's Stone * Arbane's Sword of Agility (p.168 Magic of Faerun) * Azureedge (p.168 Magic of Faerun) * Blast Scepter (p.168-9 Magic of Faerun) * Glowstone (p.169 Magic of Faerun) * Great Druid's Staff (p.169-170 Magic of Faerun) * Greenstone Amulet (p.170 Magic of Faerun) * Moonblade (p.170 Magic of Faerun) * Rod of Valmaxian (p.171 Magic of Faerun) * Shimmaryn (p.171 Magic of Faerun) * Starry Gnosis (p.156 Cormyr) * Shadow Shard (p. 152-3 Shadowdale) * Midnight's Moon (p.153 Shadowdale) * Windsong Towerkin Ring (p.153 Shadowdale) * Windsong Towerkin Ring, Greater (p.153 Shadowdale) * Myrjala's Shards (p.148 Anauroch) * Tablets of Pharyssolynth (p. 149 Anauroch) * Storm Star (p.180-1 Lords of Darkness) * Chardalyn (p.181 Lords of Darkness) * Maguscepter (p.181 Lords of Darkness) * Shield of the Hidden Lord (p.181 Lords of Darkness) * Book of Perfect Balance (p.75 Underdark) * Portal Demolisher (p.75 Underdark) * Talisman of Pure Neutrality (p.76 Underdark) * Tome of Books (p.76 Underdark) * Underdark Map, Lesser (p.76 Underdark) * Universal Key (p.76 Underdark) * Horned Ring (p.151 Waterdeep) * Master Ring of the Scaladar (p.151 Waterdeep) * Rod of Lathander (p.151-2 Waterdeep) * Andrathath's Mask (p.68 Waterdeep) * Claw of the Revenancer (p.129 City of the Spider Queen) * Dread Doorway (p.57 Shining South) * Great Elixir (p.57-8 Shining South) * Zarangan (p.58 Shining South) * Shattering Swords of Coronal Ynloeth (p. 126 Players Guide to Faerun) * Chassabra's Pendant (p. 130 Dragons of Faerun) * Diamond Scepter of Chomylla (p.131 Dragons of Faerun) * Helm of Supreme Wizardry (p.131 Dragons of Faerun) * Scepter of the Tyrant's Eye (p.163 Forgotten Realms Campaign Sourcebook) * Shadowstone (p.115 Champions of Ruin) * Crown of Narfell (p.72 Champions of Valor) * Jathiman Dagger (p.169 Faiths and Pantheons) * Mythallar (p.156 Lost Empires of Faerun) * Nether Scrolls (p.156-7 Lost Empires of Faerun) * The Ironwood (p.57-8 Unapproachable East) * Shazzelurt (p.58 Unapproachable East) Greater artifacts Greater Artifacts are usually creations of the gods themselves or at the very least brought into existence through never-before attempted magical exertion or a powerful phenomena Examples * Crenshinibon * Crown of Horns * The Cyrinishad * Ring of Winter * The Tablets of Fate * The Book of Vile Darkness * Book of the Black (p.146-7 Anauroch) * The Chalice of Amaunator (p.147 Anauroch) * Shadow Engine (p. 148-9 Anauroch) * Third Imaskarcana (p.76-7 Underdark) * Underdark Map, Greater (p.77 Underdark) * Marlspire of Najara (p.154 Serpent Kingdoms) * Naga Crown (p.154 Serpent Kingdoms) * Naja Fountain (p.154 Serpent Kingdoms) * Astrolabe of Nimbral (p.58-9 Shining South) * Crystal Orb (p.59 Shining South) * Gulkuluster's Deathstaff (p.59 Shining South) * Ongild (p.59 Shining South) * Sunphelm of Shandaular (p.59 Shining South) * Fanged Shield of Shyk Korort (p.132-3 Dragons of Faerun) * Ghazir the Desert's Edge (p.133 Dragons of Faerun) * Kayas the Krakenscourge (p.134-5 Dragons of Faerun) * Kuraltaar the Demonshield (p.135-7 Dragons of Faerun) * Monocle of Bagthalos (p.137 Dragons of Faerun) * Staff of Shoon (p.137 Dragons of Faerun) * Gray Portrait (p.43 Champions of Ruin) * Crown of Horns (p.171-2 Magic of Faerun) * Borem's Quagheart (p.170 Faiths and Pantheons) * Dragontear Crown of Sharrven (p.157 Lost Empires of Faerun) * Elfblades of Cormanthyr (p.157-159 Lost Empires of Faerun) * The Imaskarcana (p. 159 Lost Empires of Faerun) Category:Artifacts